Doing It Different
by Forever Summoning
Summary: My poorly made summations for LaLu week. Prompts: Aquarius, Devilish, Dream, Sparks, Manga, Games, and Prey.
1. Aquarius

Aquarius

 **A/N: The song used is a version where there is nothing but the choir being played with a piano.**

Have you ever tried so hard to forget something that all you end up doing is thinking about exactly what you want to forget? That was what stage of life I was in right now.

Aquarius.

God Aquarius. All the memories that I could conjure up started to fill my head. It was like a bad rerun of déjà vu. Over and over I saw myself destroying her key. I choose Fairy Tail over her. I really am a monster. No! Stop I couldn't keep myself in a pit of self-loafing. She wouldn't want me to be like this. Needed to get out. Maybe go to the guild. I got out from my hiding place that just so happened to be my blankets. Walked to my closet to find an outfit that would emit a feeling of comfort and happiness. I could not let the guild know I was in pain. They would just baby me to no end. Just after attaching my keys to my belt. I looked down at the broken key. A single tear fell down my face. I put it in my pants pocket and was just about to lock my door. When I heard a voice be hide me that cleared their throat. I turned as fast as humanly possible. There stood Laxus. Wait what? Laxus was standing at my door with an expression I thought that I would never see. He was nervous. The great and mighty Laxus Dreyer was nervous of me. No that wasn't right he looked more nervous to be around me. Why?

"Um.. Hi Laxus.. what are you doing here?" I asked in a voice that I hope didn't show my curiosity. He stood rigid giving me enough time to look him up and down. He wore his signature outfit. Black pant, purple bottom up shirt, and head phones. No fur jacket in sight. He looked up and I froze this time. The look in his eyes was positively astounding. He had a look of what could only be described as complete love. That was the same papa gave to mama. Natsu gave to Lisanna, and many more couples of the guild. That look was directed towards me. Uh. "You've been crying." His voice was deep with concern. What? Oh crap my eyes they must be a little bit puffy. I laugh nervously and look down. Did you know that shoes could be so intriguingly interesting?

He touches my chin and makes me look up and into his eyes. Suddenly I fell in to a trap that I never thought I would be in. I looked in his eyes and thought about what would it feel like to lose myself in them. They looked so honest. As if I could tell him all my secrets and he would never tell, not to anyone. I realized that my head started to instinctively move closer to his, and his to mine. "Lucy…" he called my name and I thought that I would just melt. "Yes Laxus." It came out as a whisper. Crap could I be any more obviously ensnared by this man. He stepped away from me. My heart shattered. "Mira sent me to tell you that tonight they plan on having karaoke and that you must attended to perform." He speaks in a clear cut voice. That break through my delusions. Of course this amazing specimen of a man would never want me. I nod and start to walk to the guild. I hear Laxus's footsteps catch up with mine. He grabs my arm a turns me to him. "That's not all I came to say," He states, "I also wanted to tell you that... umm… that." He stuttered. I grabbed his hand and he looked into my eyes. The same feeling came back from before. "If you have something to say Laxus all you have to do is say it." I say in a comforting voice. He closes his eyes leans down to lay his forehead on mine. "I love you." He says in a hoarse voice that hold so much emotion. I'm in shock. I have no clue what to do. I back away and say, "Laxus I have no clue-" he cuts me off with his words. "I don't expect you to answer right away I want you to think about it." He rushes to put out the next sentence. "Lucy after all this end of the world business I thought that I would never get to tell you." I shudder his voice changes to that of complete honesty, "I never want to lose you even if that mean that you only stay as my friend." He steps closer to me and leans down towards my face. My heart starts to pump blood so fast through my veins that I may just faint. He kisses my cheek and walks away near the back entrance of the guild. As I can no longer see him my legs give out. Do I love him? I mean yes I had the biggest crush on him during the Tenrou Island fiasco, but I thought I had moved on after seeing him and Mira so buddy buddy. Men are so confusing. I stand back up and walk to the door of the guild and take in a deep breath. Right after opening the door. A table is throw in my direction, but my reflexes get the better of me. Immediately dodging by dropping to the ground in a semi form of a push up. I stand right back up and see that Grey and Natsu are at it again. Erza was on the spot in an instant. Breaking up the fight with a simple bang of both their heads together. I went over to the bar. My eyes were drawn to the second flight and they were met back with a heated stare that could only be Laxus.

"The usual Lucy," my eye tore away from Laxus with the interruption from Mira's question. "No thanks I actually came over here to ask about what I've heard," my business tone kicked in for a, moment, "the word is that I'm supposed to sing a song tonight," I say with a look up at Mira. "So Laxus did tell you good," she said in a calm voice but if you looked her in the eyes you could tell that she went all match maker mode. I nodded and waited for her to elaborate why exactly, but before she could say a word she was interrupted by a voice. "Girl we all know you got a set of pipes on you," Cana says with a slur. I replied with, "Although that may be possibly true why don't you just get someone else to do it." Mira grinned, "Oh I could but no one's as good as you on the piano," I sat there shocked singing was something that almost all my girl of Fairy Tail knew, (singing in the shower duh) but I kept my piano skills on a low low so something like this wouldn't happen. I huffed in frustration and walk over to my table with Erza so that I could think about what song I would be playing later tonight.

Late into the night the party at Fairy Tail was loud as usual. The many array of people song their hearts out. Mira had called me to the back stage that was twice the size since the last rebuilding. "Why am I doing this again," I said to Mira as she dressed me up like the others, but with an outfit that fit my body. The dress almost brought tear to my eye. It was a simple design lace sleeves that connected to my shoulder that had a plain blue color. It made a super low cut between my boobs. It went down to my ankles but there was a slit in the middle. None of that mattered to me really. What did was the mark that stood so boldly in the middle. Aquarius. Her symbol was stretched over my waist in white. I looked up to see Mira smiling. "How did you know." I said in an extremely low voice. "Natsu told Lisanna that once were he went to visit you. You were asleep crying and on your night stand was her key." She said with a voice that made me feel like she was trying to sooth all my worries. "Do they know?" I asked well holding back tears. She shook her head no. "Only a few do," she sighed, "Lucy tonight I wanted you to sing because we both know that you went through a ton during the battle. You lost so much." She kissed my head and hugged me. "So tonight sing for her. Sing as if your words were what she would be saying. Don't hide from us we're your family always remember that."

She let go of me and I walk on to the stage. I looked out to the audience and spotted Laxus. He wasn't in the first row but in the way back. I could still see him and it brought a smile to my face when he noticed me looking at him. His face lit up and he smiled back at me. "Tonight I'm not going to sing for me," my friends looked confused, "Tonight I'm going to sing for a very close friends who without her I would not be here today. This is for you Aquarius." I said as I sat down at the piano. My hands were shaking. Breath I could do this right? For her. Was the last thought on my mind as I laid my hand on the first note and the words mixed with the sound that controlled my body.

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home.**

 **Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

 **I know my kingdom awaits.**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world.**

 **I'm coming.**

My hands moved across the piano in a pace that was slowly soothing but yet still fast. The words spoke clear and powerful. My mind seemed to lose itself as it drifted into thought of her and the memories we shared. The feeling of my hands seemed almost automatic. Like my body already knew what to do and I could truly lose myself in my thoughts of happy times

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home.**

 **Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

 **I know my kingdom awaits.**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world.**

 **I'm coming.**

It all came back the feelings, the pain, the tears. I could feel it all. Like I was reliving it this time, and again I still the same thing I forced all my power into her key and it shatter along with my heart. Was that why I was so scared of the idea of loving Laxus? I couldn't seem to control myself the tears started to fall. I had done that to her. She could no long come here. Forever trapped in the spirt world.

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home.**

 **Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

 **I know my kingdom awaits.**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world.**

 **I'm c-coming.**

The tears started to affect my voice I felt like I was drowning in my own personal tsunami. I cracked at the end. I just couldn't take it any more I stopped playing the piano right as I was supposed to start the singing again. I tried my best to contain all of the pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Laxus swiftly took me into his arms and started to circle my back. It was at this moment I remembered where I was. The warmth for him radiated off him in waves. "Baby you don't have to be strong we all are here for you," he said in my ear then kissed my forehead. Looking into his eyes I thought this couldn't be a better time. "I love you to," I said to him and before he could reply the most surprising thing happened. Natsu stood up and started to sing although his voice not the best he still tried any way and soon after him cam Gajeel and then Levy. All at once the guild started to sing.

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home.**

 **Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

 **I know my kingdom awaits.**

 **And they've forgiven my mistakes.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **I'm coming home.**

 **Tell the world.**

 **I'm coming**

It was in this moment that I realized I wasn't the only one who was hurting, but I knew that we all had each other forever and through any battle. Laxus looks at me and I now that I can and will love him for the rest of time.


	2. Devilish

Devilish

Does anyone else look up at the sky and think about what it would be like up that high and free with no worries, just peace? I do all the time. I can never stop thinking about what would be different for me if I had decided to not go with Natsu that day. Maybe I wouldn't be broke with no money for rent and injured with this huge bruise on my torso. Then again I wouldn't have the crazy lovable family that I do. I wouldn't have Laxus.

"Oh Laxus," I sigh with a sleepy voice. I mean who wouldn't be tired after all the fighting I did today. Laxus is going to have a cow when I tell him what happened. He may try to keep me away from my team. That man is so protective of me some time you would think that I'm his kid and not his girlfriend. I'm still getting used to even being that I mean we have only been together for 4 months. I remember my performance at the guild when we did finely get together.

I had to stay really late that night to reassure my team and half of the guild that I would be fine, and here I am 4 months later with an amazing boyfriend that loves me more than I could have ever thought possible. A sudden thought hits me. Today is Bickslow's birthday. Crap that means that a party is going to be happening. Double crap I forgot Laxus told me he was the one hosting it. Damn that means that his house is going to be packed full of people. I need to find Wendy and have her heal me. She'll probably be at the party now that I think about it.

I can slowly see Laxus's house in view, and it's blasting with music. I now know why they held it here and not at the guild. It's so louder than a normal Fairy Tail party by at least 40%. I stopped by my house before even trying to adventure out and into the forest where Laxus lives. Telling my team, I would meet them at the party was the fastest way to get them to leave me alone long enough for a few minutes of peace and to get ready.

As I reach to open the door a chair suddenly is zooming over my head as my instincts automatically make me drop down into a push up form. I look up to see that of course Natsu and Grey are fighting, but what neither know is that Laxus is starting to tower over them. He flicks both of them on the forehead with his magically infused finger. They soar through the air and hit walls on opposite ends of the room efficiently knocking them both out.

Laxus looks over at me and smiles a smile that makes my heart stop. How does this man still have an effect on me with just a smile? I smile back as he is standing in front of me now and I jump up at him and he catches me in his arms. My arms wrap around his neck. I give him a quick and chastity filled kiss before dropping down to stand on my own feet. "How was the mission?" he asked with utter content on his face as he grabs my hands and holds them in his.

"The same as usual Grey and Natsu destroyed one half of the town and Erza destroyed the other half stopping them. So of course the reward money was used to pay them back and now I have no rent money!" I say the last piece in a quietly yelled voice. He looked mad but it changed in a slip second when he said, "Are you hurt any were?" his voice only showing concern. I look away from him and nod. I don't even have to look over at him to see that he is pissed. He drags me through the crowd and up the stairs. We enter his room and he throws me in and tells me to stay that he'll be right back. I nod before he leaves.

Seating in here alone I can hear the music in volumes of sound waves. The house shakes with beats that dance around the words of whoever is singing. With the sound in my head it slowly starts to carry me around the room to the window where looking out I can see people leaving through the door. Laxus is handing an almost dead Natsu and Grey to Erza. She seems to nod her head to something and then walks away with the boys being dragged on the ground by their shirts.

I look away from the window and over to the enormous bed in awe. I have only been in his room a few times and it was mainly to grab something. I can tell that Laxus made all the people leave finally because the music as quieten down to a soft hum. The floors no longer shakes and the waves have calmed. I turn toward the dresser next to the window. I look down at my short skirt and tight tank top before finally making my choice.

Just as I slipped on the over large shirt the door opened and Laxus came walking in with Wendy be hide him. He looked at me with wide eyes. Wendy took a look between us but didn't say anything she just walked over to me. "Laxus said that you were hurt." She said in a professional voice. She really would be a fine doctor one day. I mummer a yes and lift my shirt.

I hear Laxus gasp. I look down at it. Shit I didn't think it was that big. The burse started at the top of my rib cage and swept down to below my belly button. It warped around my side and had this dark purple color that mixed with yellow around the rim. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. I felt the warmth of Wendy's magic start to heal me and when it was all done she told me to see her tomorrow if it still hurt.

After she left Laxus didn't say a word for a while. "You don't mind that I stay the night do you?" I say breaking the silence.

I look up at Laxus to see him completely enthralled with my face. He seems to be thinking hard about something. "Of course not you can stay here whenever you need." His voice is strained for some reason.

"I don't have to I can always just go home," I say well standing as if I was leaving. Just as I got to the door he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Stay," he whispers into my ear his voice is husky. "Okay…." I say in a whispered voice as well. I turn, grab one of his hands and lead him to his bed.

As we both lay under the blanket I feel awkward for some reason. He laid so far away from me. Why? Just as I was about to ask him I hear my whisper along to a song that is being played done stairs. He turns his face to me and says,

 **And I know she'll be the death of me.**

He cups my cheek and kisses my forehead.

 **At least we'll both be numb.**

He slowly kisses down my neck and lifts his head to look me in the eye before the next words fall out

 **And she'll always get the best of me the worst is yet to come,**

 **But at least will both be beautiful.**

 **And stay forever young. This I know.**

 **This I know.**

I was about to open my mouth to ask what he was doing but the words were picking up pace and seemed to silence my thoughts.

 **She told me don't worry about it.**

 **She told me don't worry no more.**

 **We both know that we can't go without it.**

 **She told me you'll never be alone.**

I watched speechless as he continued to sing along.

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it.**

 **But I love it.**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you.**

 **But I love it.**

 **But I love it.**

I didn't let him finish I smashed my lips to his and kissed him with so much passion that I had to come up for air before just diving back in. His lips were warm and brought and instant trail of heat that lead down to my nether regions. His hands grabbed my ass and smashed my body against his. He started to put his hand up my shirt. I moaned as the other one pushed me even close and he squeezed my ass. I could defiantly feel that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. His hand left my butt and came to my stomach. I winced in a pain.

He stopped all movement. "Shit Lucy I'm sorry," he said and backed away from me. I stopped him by pulling him down to kiss me. This kiss wasn't hot and full of want. No this one was slow and sweet. "It's fine we just can't go farther tonight," I say breaking off the kiss with a sigh.

I press myself closer to him and lay my head on his chest. He holds me close with one of his arms around my waist and the other playing with my hair. I slowly started to feel to effects of today. Just as I'm about to fall into the hazy dream world I hear him say, "Next time for sure then." My face instantly turns into a devilish grin before I fall into the dream world.


	3. Dreams

Dream

 _I was standing in the middle of a forest. How did I get here? When did I get here? All I remember is falling asleep with Lucy in bed after throwing a crazy ass party for Bickslow's birthday. Lucy came over told me about how here mission went and there was no real surprise when she explained how it ended. What really got to me was that she ended up hurt. Don't get me wrong she can take of herself just fine but it's that fact that her team did nothing to help her after that mad my blood boil. I should have beat them up before handing them off to Erza as I made every body leave_

 _Wait a moment why do the trees look so huge. I look up and I can barely see the sky these trees are huge._

 _I suddenly hear a voice it sounds like Lucy. I see huge hands coming towards my body. Now I'm scared I mean I'm a pretty huge guy. I smirk to myself with confidence. The hands soon are holding me above a body. A body that has a face that looks exactly like Lucy but the problem is that there is no way she could pick me up. I weigh like 10 times her weight. I try to swing my hands at her so that she drops me but my hands aren't hands their paws that are so small I don't think that I could even hurt a fly. I look even further down to my feet to see paws as well what the hell is going. Why is my body fury and why the hell do I have a tail that is wiggling?_

 _The look alike Lucy slowly brings me down to her chest, turns my body so that I can see while she walks. She does this to Happy whenever he attacks her with his hugs. We go through the forest for a little bit but I know that if I was the one walking that it would have taken me forever in this body. I see the guild door that opens enough to let the look alike Lucy inside. She walks over to the bar and I can see her talking to Mira but for some reason I can't understand what she's saying._

 _Mira has a face with hearts in it that's staring at me. On hell no! she tries to reach for me but I jump up and out of the lookalike's arms and on to the bar counter. I hear a squeal. I try to talk but all that comes out is pika. What is going on with me first I'm in someone else's body if it's even a person and now all I can say is pika. I jump off of the counter and hop my happy tail into the kitchen. There's a pan on the ground that I look at to see something that makes me stand on edge._

 _I look like a rabbit that's yellow. I have ears that point up and have black tips. My face has these two red dots that make me look like I'm blushing twenty-four seven. My right eye still has my lighting scar on it. My body is cubby but what really gets me is that I don't seem to have control of my tail. It's jagged with brown at the very bottom that blends in with the yellow. I am so amazed by my appearance that I didn't see Mira come up be hide me. Before I could even attack I was being squished again._

 _As we close in at the bar I can see Natsu talking to Lucy with Happy eating a fish on the counter. As Mira gets closer to the counter I jump out of her arms and crawl my way back to Lucy. Natsu seems to be asking what I am. As he points his finger at me I can't help but get mad. I yell out, "Pikachu!" the next thing I know is that Natsu is laying on the ground with his arms and legs twitching. There seems to be lightning to be coming off of him._

 _Damn even in this cute little body I can still kick ass._

 _Lucy and Mira seem to be in shock. Hehe no pun intended. When they come to Mira starts to laugh so much that it Lucy eventually joins in. I snuggle closer to Lucy. She holds me tighter. For the next couple of hours Lucy talks to tons of people. I slowly fall asleep in the warmth of her arms but who's complaining._

 _I awake when Lucy lays me down on her bed and walks over to her desk where a towel is. She picks it up and walks into the bathroom leaving me alone. I look around her room and think to myself about how big everything is. Just looking over the bed is terrifying. It feels like I'm looking down a cliff but at the bottom of this one is a fury field of pink carpet. Maybe if I just…_

 _I turn my body so that I don't see my feet hit the ground and I jump, but I put too much power in the jump off so now I'm falling. Just great I let out a small squeak but of course it comes out as a pika. I hit the ground hard that I have to suck in a breath. I hear the bathroom door open and I see a number of Lucy's rush over to me. She picks me up and lays me on her bed._

 _She starts to inspects my tiny body and as she touches my tail I jump back with a, "Pika!" My tail is in tons of pain that now just starts to hit me. Me the almighty Laxus hurt by a simple fall to the floor that I see Lucy do every time someone wakes her up. God this body is fragile. As Lucy wraps it up I look at her she seems really concerned for me. I really do love this woman._

 _It hits me by looking at her that she's still only in a towel. Crap as she finishes up with me she walks to her dresser and drop the towel. I turn my head. There is no way that I want to see her body in all its glory in a dream where I can't even touch her like that. As she finishes getting dress she walks over to the bed. She picks me up and put the blanket over both of us. She kisses my head and slowly her eye lids start to drop. And her breath evens out. You can tell she's asleep. I look at her face and smile maybe staying like this wouldn't be all that bad….._

I wake up with a hand hitting me in the face. Lucy moves into a weird position and mumbles something about books. I move her body so that she still can be covered by some blanket. She just move again but this time closer to my chest. I really could stay like this forever.


	4. Sparks

Sparks

Being a dragon slayer has its perks. You can hear almost any conversion you want and if you keep your eyes close people just think that your sleeping. I can always smell when Mira makes her famous apple pie. This is all fine I guess but every good thing has a bad side to it. Sometimes you hear things you don't want to. The same thing could be said about smelling I mean who wants to smell weather two people have had sex or not. It really none of my business, but the one thing above all that suck about being a dragon slayer in my opinion is the instincts.

I guess you could say that another thing would be how are element is pretty much screwed when it comes in contact with the opposite element. For instance, Natsu with water sure if he heats it up enough it will evaporate but if say Juvia were to keep up the water for so long that Natsu would eventually run out of power then he'd be screwed. It's the same with how if Wendy was to fight Gajeel then she would also run out of energy from trying to slice his meat so much. The thing that we stay away from because of how it goes against our element doesn't always have to be one itself. Take Cobra for example, since he's a poison dragon there isn't really something that goes against him. Besides an antidote. It really is a complex system, but usually we know what to stay away from so there should be no problem.

Sure they can help fuel your power in a fight your instincts that is but they also make you act out before actually thinking about the consequences. These consequences normally end in two ways. One you get yelled at for not thinking about what you were doing before you did it. Two you get put in the infirmary with no Wendy around to heal you. Why did she have to take a mission today? Stupid Natsu, stupid water, stupid instincts. It all went like this.

 _Me and Lucy had decided to go swimming. We both wanted some alone time and what better way than to use the guild swimming pool._

 _As she came out of the dressing room my mouth drop. How could you even try to call that a swim suit? She walked over the edge of the pool and I have to hold my nose before it bleeds out._

 _The top of her swim suit had spaghetti straps that contacted to a piece of fabric that just barely covered her nipples. It was had a deep cut so that her boobs were almost slipping out. The bottoms are what really got to me. There was a sold piece of fabric that cover over her front but had these two strips that wrapped around her hips to contact fully in the back. It gave off a perfect view of her voluptuous ass. The suit was yellow with purple lightning bolts that had black boarders._

 _As she submerged herself into the water I was about to take a step towards her. When out of nowhere comes a flying Natsu that hits body first into Lucy. As they both are plunged into the water I try to suppress a growl. Natsu comes up first but with a hand on a body part that it damn well has no place being. Lucy's head come up next and I can tell she's already trying to hold in a yell for Natsu, but then she looks down to where his hand is. She punches so hard he lands right in front of me. I see her get out of the pool and grabs a towel._

 _Natsu's head comes up for a second time that day. "Yo Lucy it's not like I wanted to your melons any way," he mumbles the words to himself forgetting that I'm standing not even two feet away. A tick mark appears on my head and before I can even think about it. I feel my magic surge up within me, and as it reaches the surface I feel my whole body being electrocuted. Wait! what crap I'm in water. I grab ahold of Natsu's shoulders so that I'm not the only one who gets hurt. That's the last thing I remember doing before passing out with the sound of someone screaming in the background._

So here I am now in one of the infirmary rooms. They knew better then to put me in a room with that idiot. I haven't seen Lucy come in yet and for some reason that hurts my chest with a sharp pain. Just as the thought leaves my mind I see hear footsteps make their way to the door. Even without the dragon slaying hearing you could without a doubt hear the heels. I smell strawberries and I smirk. "Come in Lucy," I say before she can even knock. As the door opens my eyes widen.

"That's Ms. Lucy to you mister." she says with a sexy voice. Lucy stands in front of my bed with that hottest nurse outfit I have ever seen in my life.

It's white and skin tight. It just reaches past her damn fine ass.

"Are trying to give me a heart attack." I say

"Of course not. Now why would I want my patient to be in pain?" She says with a wink at the end

She walks the short distance from the end of the bed to me.

"Now let's get you all bandaged up." She pulls out some gauze from the night stand and starts to warp my chest up. As she finishes up she stands straight up again to look at her handy work. She seems to think something is wrong with it because the next thing I know is she bursting out in tears.

"What's wrong," I ask her. She jumps me and lays her head on my chest, "I thought you were really hurt," she looks up at me well saying this. I slowly rake my fingers through her hair. We lay like this for a long time tell I realize that she's asleep. I hear a soft knock on the door followed with Wendy walking in.

"I came back as soon as I heard the news," she says in a whispered voice.

She walks over to me and I gently shake Lucy awake. She looks up and over to where Wendy is standing. Her face starts as a light pink color but soon morphs into a crimson red. I quickly remember that she's still wearing a nurse outfit. Wendy mirrors Lucy's face as she looks at her. Lucy coughs and says, " Well I'm going to go change. I'll be at my house if you need anything." She stands up fast and leaves. I watch as she walks out the door.

"You know you will have to tell her soon?" Wendy says as she pulls her magic out and heals my chest.

"I know I will…" I sigh my reply. I just hope she'll still be with me in the end.


	5. Manga

Manga

 **A/N: I just wanted to let you know that yes I know the series is way further that what is mentioned here.**

I knew wasn't being fair. I hadn't told anyone how long I would be gone for. I just told them that if anyone came to bother me I would rage down the anger of a god. How else was I suppose too be able to read my manga in peace? Yes, I know I'm being over bookish, but I really want to read the new chapters that have come out. I should have at least told Laxus but now that I think about it he is away on a mission. So no harm done.

Since the first book Levy gave me I've been hooked. It doesn't help that now that the new one has come out I seriously haven't done anything else. Thinking on that I may need to take a shower. Eating may be good to. I just couldn't put it done. Specially in the middle of a fighting part. I mean come on Ichigo is too hot to be ignored. That's not the only reason why I read the series of course, or why I can't put it down. I just got the part where he gains his own Shinigami powers sorta. How could anyone put it down?

I'm just now realizing that maybe I do need to put it down. Just long enough for me to shower of course. Now where did I put that bookmark.

I sigh for the tenth time today. The mission was really too boring. I should have known it would be to. How could watching over two spoiled princesses be fun. It would have been better if Lucy had come with me or even Raijinshuu. Just the thought of Lucy brings up happy thoughts to mind. She's just so amazing and I couldn't be happier to have her all to myself.

I walk up to the guild doors and push them open. I take a seat at the bar and order a larger glass of beer. As I wait for it to arrive I hear a bit of a conversation from over in a certain dark corner.

"Yo Shrimp where's the Bunny Girl?" Gajeel says in a hushed voiced. I don't have to look over to know that Levy is a little annoyed to be interrupted from her book.

"The next five books for Bleach came out today." She states it like it should be something that was obvious. I hear her turn the page for whatever book it was.

"So…that means what?" Gajeel asks confused.

She gives off a huff. "It means where she's at home drooling over the Ichigo I'm here waiting for her to finish so that I can have my turn further more I think that maybe you should..." I zone out the rest of their conversation as seeing he angered her.

So Lucy's at home drooling over some character from a book. Why does it for some odd reason make me just a little bit mad. Whatever as Mira places the drink in front of me I chug it all done in one gulp. I'm going to see what's so good about this Ichigo guy. I stand up and leave out the door unaware of a grinning Mira and Levy.

As I get out of the shower I instantly dry myself off and put on a robe I'm way too lazy at the moment to put on real clothes. I walk over to my desk and pick up the book again. The part that I'm at right now is when Ichigo beats Zangetsu. "Damn he's hot," I mummer to myself. Continuing on without even noticing the man that is be hide me holding back a growl.

At least not tell I feel my chair being drag out from my desk. I drop the book on to my desk. I let out an unladylike squeal. Before I can do much more my lips are being attacked with fiery heat that melts my insides. He tilts his head and drives deeper into the kiss. Just as I put my hand through his hair he moves back.

"Hi?" I ask in a question type voice.

He rests his forehead on mine and takes a deep breath in, "Hi."

His voice is strained. I look up into his eyes and I lean up the short distance it is to kiss him. This kiss starts slow and love filled. I cup his face with one hand. Soon the need for the heat he gave me early is so wanted I grip his shirt and pull him down further. One of his hands grip the back of my chair while the other rests on my thigh slowly rubbing circles and I become all too aware that I only have a robe on.

He backs away from me and you can tell he's having a hard time trying to breath. It's like he ran a marathon. "What'd you go and do that for," he voices in paused huffs.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say in an annoyed tone.

"You're my girlfriend I can kiss you whenever I want to," he says with the smirk that you know means trouble.

"No you can't when it means that you interrupt me when I'm reading about Ichigo," I snap

I see his eyes change. He looks beyond pissed now, "What's so good about a stupid character anyway?"

Okay now I pissed. No one makes fun of Ichigo. Before my words can even leave my mouth he says, "Can your stupid character kiss you like this?"

And then his lips are on mine again and for some reason I can't think about why I'm mad at him. He threads his fingers in my hair. Moves closer and tilts his head. This kiss is pure perfection. It's soft and warm but still has the passion of the fiery dragon kept contain within. I move lips in synchronization with his. This is the type of kiss that makes you forget even your own name. The kind where you feel like you could be in the sky burning brightly as the most amazing stars but it wouldn't make a difference because all you care about is him. Him and right now in this moment.

He slows it down and I can do nothing but look at him in awe, but a sudden thought hits me. So before I fully think it through I voice my question, "Where you jealous?" I say with naïve content.

He looks away and for a longer enough second I can I blush start to rise on his face. "No of course not," His voice is gruff.

I can't hold back the laughter that rises in me. "YOU were jealous," I say in between my giggles. I hold my sides from the pain.

My giggles are killed when he looks over at me with eyes filled with such love that I halt all movement.

"Okay fine I was jealous. Who wouldn't be when you come home from the most boring mission you've done in ages to find your girlfriend commenting on how hot another guy is, and for your information I don't think you understand that…" I cut off his ramble with a soft kiss.

"Okay, okay I won't talk about how hot a character is in front of you," I say with a little laugh at the end.

He looks me in the eye and says, "I love you."

"I love you too," I reply. And to think all I wanted to do was read my manga.


	6. Games

Games

So much has happen at the guild for the last couple of months. So many parties. So many people getting together. I guess you could say it started with Jellal being given his full rights back. Thanks to Fairy Tail. Once he could come home with his name cleared Erza and him hit it off. Crime Sorciere merged with us so now the guild has a least 5 dragon slayers. Natsu and Cobra fight all the time now. Mira and Freed started to date and are in fact engaged now. Evergreen and Elfman finally came out as together and are expecting a kid of their own.

Bickslow just recently asked out Lisanna. Natsu and Meredy are going out now, but you guess that she did the asking. Grey gave Juvia an honest reply and now they live together again. It's sort of sad because you can still sometimes see Lyon give her glances. I moved in with Laxus after my team started to come over more and more. It just ended with a broken moment and a lot of yelling.

Even with being moved in Laxus and me haven't had much time alone with each other. His team comes over a ton. It has lessened up since they all have their related others to spend time with. I let out a sigh and finish drinking my smoothie. "What's got you down girly," Cana sit down next to me.

"I just keep thinking about how I haven't gotten alone time with Laxus in a while," I let out a sigh.

"Oh I see you haven't been getting any," she says and then drinks some of her beer.

My face flushes a bright red, "I… We… Haven't… You… Know… Umm… Done that…yet."

She spits her drink and starts to cough out a reply, "You guys haven't had sex!" she yells at the end.

The guild goes quiet for a minute but picks back up its noise when they realize it's just Cana being Cana.

"No we haven't it just seems like we never have enough time to try," I say my blush has lighten to a light pink.

"So your telling me that fine specimen hasn't tried to get in your pants?" she inquires.

I nod my head yes too embarrassed to talk. "Why haven't you tried to initiated it?" she takes her last sip of the beer and order another from Mira.

"I don't know how do you even ask to. It's not like I can go up and say, "hey I want you to bump uglies with me," I couldn't do that," I finish with another sigh.

"I don't think he would mind if you did say it like that," she says with a grin.

I hit my head on the bar counter.

"Look being serious now," I look up, "why don't you just start it off with a little game?"

"What?" I ask

"You know ask him to play shots of truth or dare and see where it goes from there." She answers

"Look Lucy you guys have been together for almost a year spice it up a little. Take the lead for once." She says

I jump up, "Your right why can't I start it? You know what I'm going to go right now," I say with much enthusiasm.

"Atta a girl you go get him," she rises her beer high in a salute way.

"Thanks Cana," I say with a wave out of the guild. I most go get ready right now if I want this to be perfect he's going to be home in about 4 hours. That's enough time to get ready.

Let the games being.

This was so much easy said than done. I look in the mirror for the twelfth time. I'm wearing short denim shorts that squash my ass just right. My shirt is tight across my boobs but flows after that. I kept my hair down.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set the table up with many different kinds of alcohol. I grab some glasses out of a cupboard and place them on the table. Just as I rearrange everything I feel arms wrap around my waist from be hide. Laxus moves my hair out of the way a kisses my neck then asks, "What's all this for?"

I turn around in his grip and kiss him on the cheek replying with, "I thought we could play Truth or Dare?"

"So we need all this alcohol why?" he says with raise eye brows.

"I thought we could spice it up I mean it's been a while since we have had some alone time," my voice come out unsure. Maybe I should have gone with the bumping uglies.

"Okay let's start then," he says well taking off his jacket. He put it on the back of the chair.

"But why don't we take it in to the living room." He grabs the bottle of vodka and brandy leading the way into the living room. I grab the cups and follow I didn't think he would agree so fast.

As we sit down he places the drinks on the coffee table. I hand him his cup and he fills it with some brandy. I grab the vodka and fill my already small cup up a little bit.

"So do you want to start?" he asks with a grin that promises trouble.

"I think you should go first since this was my idea." I can take anything he dishes out. Maybe.

"Okay so Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"Um dare I guess." I state with little confidence.

"Let's see than…hmmm… I dare you to call out Cancer and have him dye your hair green," He smirk, but then see's the horror on my face and starts to laugh

I get up and walk into the downstairs bathroom. This is going to take while. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to Truth or Dare. As I tell Cancer what I want done he hesitates. I reassure him and tell him to just make sure it's not permeant. I walk out after he's done. Laxus starts to laugh hard. I give him a smirk of my own and he is silent really fast

"Ohh Laxus-kun what do you say Truth or Dare?" I say in the sweetest voice I can manage.

He sweat drops, "Uhh… Truth I pick truth," say in a scared voice and takes a drink of his brandy.

"Is it true that you and Freed have actually slept together?" I ask with a smile.

"Where'd hear-r-r that of course not-t-t." He stutters

I walk over to him and sit in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. "I don't think your telling me the truth." I say closing in on his mouth, but I stay hovering over it.

"Okay-y-y it was once and it was an accident he rolled over to my side and I thought he was you so I may have snuggled him a little," he sighs his defeat and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Your turn is it true that you used to do naked model jobs before Natsu met you?" he asks.

I blush I bright red, "Yes…" I say and hide my face in his neck.

He growls and wraps his arms around me. "Only I get to see you naked," he sounds so possessive.

"You could see me like that right now if you wanted?" I say in a quiet voice.

He looks up and I move my head to stare into his eye. God that look is so hot. He is radiating heat and his eyes are holding so much lust that I can't help but scoot closer to him. I can that the heat has awaken a tent in his pants that rubs me in such a way that I can't help but moan and throw my head back. I hear him breathe in a hard breath. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs. When we reach his room he lays me down on the bed and kisses me with a heat that makes me wrap my legs even tighter around his hips. He comes up for air and pauses for a moment. He backs away from me.

"Am I not enough?" I ask to his turned back.

He turns around so fast it's like he's a blur. He smashes his lips to mine again. The heat reenters my body, and I'm surrounded by the feelings he's trying to tell me about without using words. Love seems to be the most there but hidden under that love is his want to ravish my body in way that are making my leg squirm together.

"You are so much more than I could ask for, there's just something I need to tell you about before we take this further" he says after backing up a little bit.

I wait because I know that if I try to talk that I may not be able to hold back the tears that I'm holding back.

He looks me in the eye and says, "You're my mate."

He looks so scared that I can't help but smile and grab his face in my hand.

"I know," I say in a super calm voice.

He blinks and moves out from my hand. "What-t-t?"

"I know that I am well I sort of did," I say scratching my head, "Who do you think help Natsu with all the research when he thought that Meredy could be his? You didn't think that he would read it all do you?" I laugh at the end.

"I read about all the signs I just wanted you to tell me to make sure that I wasn't just assuming anything." I say with a smile.

"You knew all along," he sighs and rests his head on my shoulder, "I've been worrying about it for the last 6 months and you already knew," he laughs softly into my neck. He nips it gentle and kisses his way up to my lips.

The look in his eyes is pure mischief, and I know that I won't be sleeping the rest of the night.


End file.
